


Simplicity

by xocberry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, No Angst, Photography, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: Kihyun sets out one night to forget. He ends up waking up in a stranger's bed. That stranger turns out to be Wonho, the young man living one floor beneath him.





	1. Simple Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally was planning on writing a oneshot smut of Kiho, but something happened and this happened. There will be smut, as stated in the tags. I just don't know when. ಸ‿ಸ

Third drink of the night and Kihyun stopped noticing the surrounding bodies, flashing lights, and thundering music in the club. With one goal in mind, he kept downing the toxic beverages that made him unaware of all that was happening around and inside of him.

 

He’s there to forget.

 

He’s there to not think.

 

He’s there to make a bad decision.

 

After his girlfriend of three years left him, he thought he could heal his heart on his own. It worked, for the most part. 

 

Up until the evening preceding his clubbing adventure, he was fine, almost back to normal (pre-relationship). But upon hearing news of his ex’s new boyfriend _,_ he just about had it.

 

Why was she able to move on in such a short amount of time?

 

He felt worthless. It was as if their relationship amounted to nothing in the end.

 

Three fucking years of loving that girl and she ended up leaving him to find someone else. 

 

Kihyun was willing to do whatever it took to clear his mind and temporarily ease the pain coursing through his body, so he took to an unfamiliar club.

 

It was as if a switch was flipped the moment that boy entered the room. 

 

The stench of alcohol, sweat, and fog machines enveloped him in a blanket of desperation. He couldn’t leave tonight on his own. He wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Though opposite of his natural character, and after a drink or two, Kihyun latched onto anyone he could. If no one approached him, he would take the initiative.

 

He danced with a few girls, one who was ultimately dragged away by her (possible) significant other. That didn’t phase him. None of these girls did.

 

No one took his breath away like his ex did.

 

He stopped for a moment, the effect of the drinks wore off too soon.

 

After a few more hours of disappointment, Kihyun realized it was time to leave, to surrender to not succeeding in reaching his goal. He’d have to leave alone.

 

While waiting for a taxi to pull over, he let out a hefty sigh. A cloud tainted with alcohol was formed from his lips in the cold night air.

 

“You okay?” A voice from beside him left Kihyun startled.

 

Unsure if he was hearing things (an after effect of too much alcohol?) the boy decided to ignore it.

 

Now, paired with a gentle touch of a hand to his shoulder, the voice sounded again. “Your taxi is here, but your not responding. If you don’t need it anymore, can I take it? I wanna get home soon. I’m tired.”

 

Kihyun shook his head to escape from his daze. He turned to the voice. “Uh, it’s mine,” is all he could say.

 

The owner of the voice looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before releasing a subtle laugh. “Do you mind sharing?”

 

Kihyun, shocked once more, stared at the stranger. Remembering his goal, though initially different from the current situation, he agreed. “No, I don’t mind. But what if we live in different directions?”

 

The other laughed a second time and ran his fingers through his hair, exposing his smooth forehead that was previously feathered in soft, short white hair with blue dyed tips. “Trust me. We don’t.”

 

“Oh, are you a stalker?” Kihyun said a little too calmly, alcohol numbing his alertness.

 

The stranger shook his head. “I live in the same apartment complex as you. I’ve seen you a few times, here and there. You dyed your hair recently?”

 

“Wow, you are a stalker. What floor?”

 

“Third. I’m on the second.”

 

Kihyun gaped at the other, but immediately shut his mouth at the sound of the taxi. “Well, Mr. Stalker, we should get in before our ride leaves.” He opened the door and let the stranger board first. 

 

“Thanks. And it’s Wonho, not Mr. Stalker.”

 

“Mmm,” Kihyun only mumbled as he let his exhaustion get the best of him. Lulled to sleep by the darkness of the vehicle, he rested his head on Wonho’s shoulder unconsciously. The other considered pushing him off, but decided against it.

 

Upon their arrival, Wonho paid for their transportation and attempted to wake the smaller up. Try after try, he only resulted in failure. As a last resort, he picked up the drunk boy and carried him to the comfort of his own apartment.

 

“Won, what is this? I thought we agreed on not bringing people here. Especially so late at night. You fucking woke me up with all the noise,” a tall, slender man appeared from one of the rooms, rubbing eyes that were apparent with sleep deprivation.

 

Wonho only sighed as he looked at the sleeping figure lying on his couch. “Sorry, Hyungwon. He lives on the floor above us. He got trashed and then I think depressed while clubbing tonight. You’ve seen him around before, right? It’s not just me, right?”

 

His housemate slumped over closer to get a better view of the boy. “Nope. Haven’t seen him,” he shrugged and walked back to his room. “It’s just you, bro.”

 

Sighing once more, Wonho ventured to his room to retrieve a blanket for the other.

 

He laid the blanket over the small figure and kneeled down next to him. “I’ve always wanted to talk to you. Didn’t think we’d be in this kind of situation,” he chuckled to himself. “You are quite cute,” Wonho whispered as he hesitantly and softly brushed the back of his hand against the smaller’s temple, removing the silky hair from his eyes. “Jeez, I really am a stalker. What have I become?”

 

Wonho stood for his room to finally go to sleep, but was stopped by the sound of Kihyun shifting positions and grumbling something along the lines of “please don’t leave me again.”

 

Heart aching at the sadness of his tone, though unconscious, Wonho decided to stay. “But I’m tired,” he whined to himself. 

 

An idea emerged and Wonho chose to follow it regardless of the consequences. 

 

“I know you’re practically dead right now, but I will talk to you as if you were awake, okay?” He didn’t wait for a response, knowing full well that he wouldn’t get one. “I’m going to innocently take you to my room so we can both be comfortable and sleep. You will probably be freaked out when you wake up, but I’d rather the both of us sleep well and you apparently don’t wanna be alone, so…”

 

He picked up the sleeping boy.

 

“Here goes nothing,” he mumbled as he brought Kihyun to his bed.

 

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not many people get this chance to be in bed with me, you know? Oh god, what am I saying? No one but Hyungwon has even seen my room let alone entered it. Why am I so nervous, anyway? Ugh. I should just sleep.”

 

Wonho looked at the resting Kihyun lying next to him. He reached over and felt the stiff material of his shirt.

 

“That can’t be good to sleep in. He’s gonna get a skin rash or something. I need to do something about this,” he reasoned, picking out one of his clean T-shirts from his closet and tip-toeing over to the other.

 

After successfully switching the article of clothing, he then removed the other’s shoes after realizing they were still on.

 

“Okay, this is as much clothing I will be removing tonight. I’m not a creep. I’m just too caring. Yeah, that’s what it is,” Wonho rambled as he turned off the lights and covered both him and Kihyun with the bed’s comforter. 

 

“Goodnight, uh, oh shoot, I don’t even know his name.” He thought for a moment. “Goodnight third floor,” he said stupidly, mentally berating himself for the dumb substitution for a name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning when Kihyun woke up, the room looked familiar yet foreign at the same time. It was when he heard the soft sound of another person’s breathing that he realized he wasn’t in his apartment. And he wasn’t alone.

 

His head throbbed and pounded. His eyes burned from the light that seeped into the room. Squinting, he looked at the sleeping figure next to him.

 

He half celebrated that he met his goal and half worried what had happened. He was in bed, wearing different clothes, lying next to a strange boy, and remembering nothing of what happened last night after that one girl was reclaimed by her boyfriend or whatever. 

 

Closing his eyes, Kihyun tried to rack his brain for any sign of recollection of last night’s events. 

 

Who was this man to his right and how did he get here? Where is here exactly? Why does the room look just like his?

 

He took this chance to examine the one sleeping soundly next to him. Kihyun brought his hand up toward the other’s ear to finger the blue dyed portion of the boy’s white hair. “Dying it such a bright color will damage your hair.”

 

The sleeping boy lifted his chin up slightly and unconsciously rubbed his face, groaning with sleepiness.

 

With sudden force, the door across the room swung open. “Did he leave ye—Oh, hey. You’re up,” Hyungwon tried to mask the surprise in his voice.

 

“Uh, yeah. I am.”

 

As if an alarm blared throughout the room, Wonho shot upright and stared Kihyun dead in the eyes. “What is your name?”

 

Hyungwon chimed in, “Won, you didn’t even know his name and yet you brought him home?” He shook his head as he left the room, closing the door behind him, his lack of interest in the two apparent.

 

“Kihyun. But what about you? Who are you and why am I here?” Kihyun questioned.

 

Wonho took a moment before explaining. His hesitation stirred slight worry in the other, whose stomach began turning in knots. Being unable to rely on his own memory really troubled him. 

 

“We live in the same building. You’re on the floor above me and we are currently in my apartment that I share with that tree, Hyungwon. You were a mess last night and wouldn’t wake up, so I brought you here. Though I may know what floor you live on, I don’t know the room number nor if you live with anyone.

 

“You called me a stalker last night, and I really want you to know that I’m not. I’ve just noticed you every so often in the building. Oh, and my name is Wonho. I told you last night, but I guess you were too incoherent to be able to store that to memory,” he finished.

 

Kihyun only nodded slowly in acceptance. “But with hair like that, why wouldn’t I have noticed you? Did you just move here?”

 

“I think I’ve been here longer than you. I moved in after Hyungwon’s former roommate, Minhyuk, moved out. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this, but I guess I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with the situation at hand.”

 

“And what would that be exactly?”

 

Wonho paused. “Well, you’re in a stranger’s bed, a male stranger, too. You don’t remember the previous night, I’m assuming. And you still haven’t asked about your clothes,” he added with a laugh after the other noticeably blushed as he touched the new shirt.

 

Kihyun looked around the room in response. “Yeah, good point, I guess. Why did you change my clothes? Wait, did you change my clothes or..”

 

“We didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re wondering,” Wonho reassured.

 

“Oh,” Kihyun grunted with an unidentifiable undertone of emotion.

 

“Your shirt seemed like it wasn’t good to sleep in, so I changed you into one of my shirts. I hope it doesn’t smell bad. I swear, we did laundry the other day not too long ago.”

 

The other giggled and shook his head, “It’s fine, you’re fine.”

 

“Your shirt and shoes are sitting on the chair over there,” he stated with his arm gesturing in the direction of Kihyun’s items. “I’ll go make some breakfast if you want. While I’m out of the room, you can change with privacy.”

 

“Not that it matters, you already saw me shirtless, I assume,” Kihyun mumbled.

 

“Yeah, true. But it’s different when it’s not a situation in which I’m taking care of you,” he chuckled and left for the kitchen.

 

Kihyun smiled once the door closed him off from the other. When was the last time he made such an expression?

 

As he peeled off the baggy shirt, he slyly took in its scent. Detergent. Not much was special about it, but just that made it unique. There was no distinct scent besides detergent. 

 

“He really did do laundry recently,” he joked.

 

He quickly changed into his original shirt that held the lingering stench of liquor and faux fog. The smell was intoxicating, he felt as if the air was escaping with no way back into his lungs. He immediately removed his button up and replaced it with Wonho’s shirt.

 

As if on cue, Wonho tapped on the door before opening it. “I made breakfast—Didn’t you change?”

 

Kihyun glanced at anything and everything before meeting the other’s eyes. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so shy. “My shirt reeks of the club. I can’t bear to wear it right now.”

 

“Understandable. And my shirt looks better on you anyway,” Wonho teased. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

The three of them at breakfast and talked about random topics, Kihyun trying to familiarize himself with his fellow building residents. 

 

The truth was, Kihyun was lonely. Ever since she left, he felt lonely and unable to connect with anyone. He forgot how to meet new people and even if he did, he didn’t maintain it.

 

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen either of you around. You have crazy hair and you’re crazy tall.”

 

“Not really, just a few centimeters taller than you,” Hyungwon humbled himself. “And I agree, how can you not notice this walking frosted blueberry when you’re in the same room as each other?”

 

Wonho hit his housemate lightly and teasingly. “You suck, you know that, right?”

 

“Well, you do, too. Suck, that is.”

 

Another hit, harder this time. “Oh shut up, will you? Go back to your room and play some more video games.”

 

“Why don’t you go back to your room and take more selcas for your made up ulzzang career?”

 

Hyungwon was getting hit left and right that morning. “It’s not made up. I have a following.”

 

“Sure, sure. Believe what you want,” Hyungwon mused as he placed his dishes in the sink and walked over to his room. “It was nice meeting you, Kihyun. I’ll probably see you around now that we’ve officially met.”

 

“Yeah. It was nice meeting you, too, Hyungwon,” Kihyun replied softly. “You, too, Wonho. I think I should go now, though. I have class in a few hours.”

 

“Class?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a graduate student, so I have a few classes to take,” he explained.

 

“Oh, wow. What are you studying?”

 

Kihyun paused. “Journalism.”

 

“Do you write?”

 

“No.”

 

Wonho thought about it for a moment.

 

“I do photography and want to be an editor for a magazine or journal. Something like that,” Kihyun added to break the silence.

 

“Wow. Can I see one of your photos?”

 

Kihyun hesitated again, as if deep in thought. “For one of my classes, my project is to hold an exhibition. If you’re interested, you can stop by and see my work.”

 

Wonho’s eyes lit up with excitement. “When can I go?”

 

“It started a few months ago and runs for another three months.”

 

“That’s a long time, isn’t it?”

 

“Kind of. The title of this project is ‘Transformation,’ so throughout the exhibition, we are expected to add to the displays as shit happens in our lives. Some students are doing full on art pieces, fashion designs and mannequins, songs, and more, while I’m doing photography. I think I’m the only one focused on photography. You might expect that to be the main choice of medium, but I guess we all have our own passions and abilities.”

 

“So basically, if I go today, I can learn about you in the past couple months?”

 

“I guess so. I didn’t really think of it that way, but possibly. If you are able to understand the meanings of my displays.”

 

“If I can, that means you conveyed well.”

 

“Possibly. Or it means my work is too transparent.”

 

Wonho laughed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I think straightforward art is the most beautiful. It’s frank and to the point. It’s simple beauty.”

 

“Mhm,” Kihyun couldn’t help but admire the simplicity of Wonho’s words that inundated his mind and heart. Simple yet complex. He felt refreshed by such a perspective. He felt as if he wanted to take a photo of the boy sitting across from him and put it on display in his exhibition.

 

He felt as if something deep inside of him changed. 

 

Something inside of him changed for the better.


	2. Beyond Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun updates his exhibition.

A few weeks later,  Kihyun found himself frequenting the apartment one floor below more often than his own. Over time, his was used just as a place to sleep in. Hyungwon made a joke telling him he should stop paying rent and just move in with them.

 

“But where would I sleep? There are only two rooms,” Kihyun whined as he leaned against the kitchen table he was sitting at, a mug of coffee before him.

 

Hyungwon pondered for a second. “Good question. I didn’t think that far ahead.” The two of them laughed. “But seriously, Ki. You do your school work here, you use our TV, you’re practically freeloading while paying money for a room you hardly use.”

 

“Are you actually trying to make him move in?” Wonho chimed in as he emerged from his room, freshly showered and rubbing a towel against his wet hair, and sat at the table next to Kihyun.

 

“I’m just trying to be logical here. Think about it. He practically lives here.”

 

Kihyun took a sip of his warm drink. “Am I that much of a bother?” He faked a pout. “I didn’t know me coming over was such a big deal.” He exaggerated a sigh. “I’ll let you know that I haven’t once entered this apartment without an invitation from either one of you.”

 

His pointed glance fell upon Hyungwon, who, in response, raised his hands as if he was surrendering. “Okay, okay. Don’t move in. Do whatever you want,” he said in exasperation as he trudged back to his room.

 

“I think someone wants you to move in. He used to have a hard time making friends because he’s surprisingly really shy. It was pretty difficult when I first got here. I don’t really know what happened with his previous roommate, Minhyuk, but I guess they were once super close and aren’t anymore. He had a hard time warming up to having me around.”

 

“Then why did he let you move in in the first place?” Kihyun wondered, focus entirely devoted to the information Wonho was spilling.

 

“Rent is a bitch. Especially for a rising model. He makes good money, but it’s not a steady source of income for him. I heard that he rejected like three or four other tentative roommates before finally giving up on his stubbornness and letting me join him. He’s such a good kid but doesn’t know how to deal with people sometimes.”

 

Kihyun nodded, “Well, isn’t that relatable beyond belief?”

 

Wonho cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“After my girlfriend and I broke up, I somehow forgot how to meet and connect with people. It sounds weird, but trust me, I tried to make friends or meet new people. It just never worked out.”

 

“Ah…” Wonho trailed off. 

 

“It was something I never experienced before and I don’t know if I ever will again. She and I were together for a couple of years and somewhere in the process, she became my everything. I got too involved in the relationship that I disconnected from my own life prior to meeting her. Maybe that’s where things went awry. But now she’s moved on. I think I should, too.”

 

Wonho sat in silence before breaking it. “I think that you being able to talk and reflect about it indicates some sort of signal that you either currently are or have moved on already. I wouldn’t know much about this sort of thing, seeing that I have been single my entire life—“

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes, way.”

 

Kihyun laughed out loud. “That’s hard to believe, Won. I don’t believe it. Never? Not even once?”

 

“Girls don’t like me and I don’t like them.”

 

“Oh. What about guys?”

 

“I guess guys don’t like me, either.” Wonho shrugged.

 

Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “Maybe they’re intimidated by your ravishing good looks?”

 

This earned a chuckle out of Wonho. “Sure, sure. Maybe I should get plastic surgery to make myself ugly. Then I might get some.”

 

“Noooo,” Kihyun whined. “I wouldn’t wanna come over if that were the case.”

 

“So you’re only here to be surrounded by intimidatingly beautiful guys?”

 

“Heck yeah,” Kihyun cheered in jest. “Okay, but on a serious note, you are quite attractive, so I don’t understand why you haven’t dated anyone.”

 

“It’s not just about appearance, you know?”

 

“You’ve got a stellar personality, too. You bitch.”

 

“Was that really necessary? You bitch.”

 

“I’m just mad,” Kihyun huffed. “One day you’ll find someone. Maybe Hyungwon will see you in a new light.”

 

Wonho lightly punched Kihyun on the shoulder. “Now you’re shipping me and Hyungwon? Who the hell are you?”

 

“One who sees the future. A clairvoyant.”

 

“You liar. There’s no way I’d get with him. Not my style.”

 

“Oh? What’s your style, then? Is it possible that you’ve been single for so long because you’re picky about who you want as a partner? Wait. Have people been interested in you and you rejected them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hah. Okay, I get it now. You’re picky and complain about being single though you have plenty of opportunities around you. Interesting. So what’s your type?”

 

Wonho sealed his mouth in protest.

 

“Oh, come on, Won. You can tell me, right?” He added a spontaneous wink at the end, willing to do whatever to get this piece of information out of his friend.

 

“It’s a secret. I won’t tell you. I won’t tell anyone. My lips are shut.”

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Wow, so stubborn, you are. Whatever. I’ll get it out of you one day.” His eyes grew flames of determination. Standing, he changed the subject, “I have to go update my exhibit. Did you ever go visit it?”

 

Wonho shrugged. “I really want to, but I haven’t had the time yet. I will go before you take it down, though. For sure. Definitely. If I don’t I’ll feel like an awful person.”

 

“It’s no big deal. Seriously.”

 

“But I wanna see your photos. I wanna know if you’re actually talented or just shit.”

 

“Gee thanks. I’m glad to have a friend like you in my life. So supportive and kind,” Kihyun deadpanned as he reached for the doorknob.

 

“Of course, anytime. Gosh, I’m still so frustrated that I haven’t had the time to see your displays,” he frowned.

 

Back turned to the other, Kihyun only sighed in relief. For some reason, he regretted telling Wonho about his exhibition project.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Upon arriving at his gallery, Kihyun clutched onto his bag stuffed with his new prints and frames. He felt nervous each time he had to add more displays. It was as if he was exposing himself to the world, even though hardly anyone visited and most of the visitors were strangers that had no idea of who he was. 

 

He was more nervous thinking about what Wonho would think if he were to walk the halls of his gallery. After setting up his most recent photos, he explored his own exhibition as if he were a visitor.

 

Starting from the beginning, he noted stills of a cheerful girl, smiling while holding a drink out toward the camera, bent at such an angle that the viewer seemed to be able to take a sip. Three down, a pair of hands, fingers interlocked with matching rings on the smallest, were off-centered but still the main focus of the image.

 

Kihyun rubbed his hand and subconsciously held onto his pinky finger as he moved onto the next. This one featured a pair of shadows, the female one appeared to be kissing the cheek of the male who was the center of the picture.

 

As he continued walking, he stroked his cheek in the most subtle way possible. He swallowed with nerves.

 

The last of this section was of the same woman, but this time, it was of her silhouetted figure from a distance behind. She danced into the fiery sky, sun hidden behind her. Her movements captured in a series of seven images displayed in a similar fashion to that of a film strip.

 

The final picture of this seven-piece sequence was of her half-turned around, laughing and gazing directly into the camera.

 

Kihyun quietly made his way to the second section, presumably the second month of the project, and felt his heart sink as his eyes met one specific photo near the end. But instead of heading directly to that attention-catching image, he followed his path, internally reminding himself that he is just a mere spectator and has no connection to the photos on the walls and stands. 

 

This section differed from the previous one, in that the images of the girl were not of her smiling face, but of a consistent dazed look as she peered into the distance. Her focus was no longer on the camera or the photographer, but now on anything but the two. 

 

After about five photos or so, he came across one that anchored his heart to the floor beneath him, locking him in place, unable to move. Though this image may seem like a fresh start for some, the emptiness of the room seemed eerie to Kihyun. “It shouldn’t be empty. It should be filled with stuff and vibrant with life,” he whispered.

 

The adjacent photo prior to the emptied room image was a similar room, but this one actually had signs of someone living there. One might think it was a before and after comparison and not what it actually was: his room and her room. Post-breakup.

 

This image marked a shift in tone of the gallery. The photos grew more and more lonely. Fewer images of people, and if there were any, they would be candid shots of strangers on the streets, in cafes, or on trains and public transportation. 

 

The following month’s collection was somewhat dreary yet beautiful. City life was captured and displayed like no other. It was a perspective not many would think of. One image would be a landscape or building from a strange and unique angle, the next would be a cat or some other stray animal and house pet.

 

Rather than conveying his own emotions through his view with a camera, Kihyun used his lens as the eyes of various animals. His artistic intention was developed through masking his feelings and true thoughts. He didn’t want the world to see how pathetic he had become. He felt naked and stripped bare of any protection after the breakup, and this project only further hurt him. 

 

Once he set up a display, he wasn’t allowed to take it down.

 

It was all permanent and mocked his entire being.

 

He didn’t know things would turn out like this.

 

But then he stumbled upon the fourth month, one that showed clear progression and a change of heart. If described in color, this specific wall transitioned from monochromatic to a dynamic and stimulating array of colors and emotion. If that doesn’t make it clear, the first image was of shadows cast by an old, frail tree and the final focused on the smiling side profile of a boy with white hair with faded blue tips. 

 

Kihyun mentally berated himself for including a photo of Wonho. Recollection of telling the other about his exhibition did not come to Kihyun as he updated his display that week. Nonetheless, that didn’t stop him from including the boy in this week’s collection.

 

It was the second week of the fifth month and Kihyun wished for nothing more than Wonho to not enter this gallery at any time in the future. 

 

Out of his new images, one stood out the most. It “sparkled” if not put in better terms.

 

He reached out to touch the framed photo and smiled briefly. “Thank you,” he whispered before turning away and leaving the gallery.

 

Unbeknownst to him, lurking behind only a few steps away was the one person he didn’t want to see this exchange.

 

Wonho hid as he watched the calm photographer exit the room. He had watched the entire interaction and witnessed the boy take in his own photos display after display. 

 

He followed suit once Kihyun had left, this time examining the photos and not the photographer’s reactions. He wanted to know what it was that made him hesitate while viewing his own work. 

 

The rawness of this project was so evident and Kihyun took it to a whole new level. It seemed as though he wasn’t afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve but then changed into an introverted person emotionally after, he assumed, the breakup.

 

“What did she do to you to make you hurt this much?” Wonho wondered aloud, not fully understanding the ways in which love can make or break a person.

 

“She’s beautiful,” he mumbled, bewitched by the brilliance of the photos. He wasn’t sure if it was the girl or Kihyun’s photographic abilities that made the photos of her so incredible. He opted for the explanation that the photo was layered with his feelings for the woman and the effect it gave did wonder.

 

Once he reached the twin images of the bedrooms, he remembered what Kihyun had said, though he could hardly make out the words the other whispered, he could sense the fragility of the boy. It gave reason to why he preferred their apartment over his own.

 

It was filled with too many memories that brought pain to him for too many weeks and may still possibly do so. Wonho wanted to do something about it. Little did he know, he was already making an impact on the boy’s life. 

 

He explored the experimental photos taken from the animals’ perspectives. It may have been a tactic to avoid self-expression, but Wonho felt more from these stills than the ones of the former girlfriend in previous displays. 

 

Loneliness and disconnection from society were more prevalent than ever, seeing that he opted to strip himself of identity and likened himself to that of a stray. Kihyun didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere and Wonho understood that vulnerable feeling through this collection.

 

Wonho stepped closer at the end of the fourth month’s image. “When did he take that?” He asked himself out loud. 

 

He was in awe at how the photo directly before was of a glass of blue colored juice held up against a vivid blue sky that smoothly transitioned to the next image of his profile through the blue tips of his hair. Unsure of whether or not it was intentional, the boy settled on it being so, concluding that the photographer is truly a genius.

 

It was then that Wonho had reached the final, most recent month of photos. Though only two weeks had been added, a lot was conveyed through few stills. The tone was much more brighter here than it had been in the entire gallery. 

 

One photo of a mug of steaming coffee perched on a window sill bled into the next that featured a slender hand holding a store-bought cup of coffee near the person’s lap. Upon closer inspection, Wonho recognized the suit worn by the photo’s subject and realized it was Hyungwon that Kihyun had taken a photo of in such an artistic way.

 

The following couple of photos were also of Hyungwon. These were quite intricate and taken at varying degrees and angles, some posed while some were candid. Wonho didn’t know when they had their own photoshoot together and laughed at how close the two seemed.

 

He couldn’t tell if he felt jealous of the two’s relationship or not, but any confusion or lingering unsettlement vanished into thin air once he approached the photo that Kihyun whispered thanks to moments before he left. 

 

This photo was just of Wonho laughing and it was taken in such a strikingly similar way that resembled one of the photos earlier that he couldn’t put a finger to. He didn’t like the photo of him because he felt exposed in a way.

 

Without realizing some emotion stirred deep within him. Wonho adored yet disliked having this photo on display. He felt as if there was an unnamed emotion flowing out of him that was captured on camera. He couldn’t pin point what it was exactly, but he felt raw emotion surging inside him and the image. 

 

Then he noticed a small plaque next to the picture. None of the other displays had any sort of label or words attached to them, so why this one did had Wonho holding his breath.

 

“Transparent. Simple Beauty,” he read aloud. 

 

His hand immediately rose to cover his flushed face. Flustered and speechless, he left the building. All the while, his heart beat raced beyond his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally write a lot of dialogue between characters, so this was a struggle for me to write so many descriptions of the photos. I need practice in order to get better. 
> 
> Also, writing this fic is refreshing to me because it's not really my usual style (at least it feels different and like new territory as I'm writing it). However, for some reason, I feel quite connected with this story. I'm not sure why. 
> 
> Maybe it's the pacing, maybe it's how I'm making the characters, maybe it's the main ship, I have no idea. All I do know is that I am really enjoying writing this fic and hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> (❁´◡`❁)


	3. Positive Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exes incoming.

He didn’t know what to expect from himself if he were to see Kihyun in the hours following his visit to the gallery. Wonho didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to feel.

  


He felt happy. He felt surprised. He felt nervous. However, none of the feelings surging through him were of the negative kind.

  


Not once in his life did he think of himself as a positive influence on another human being. He didn’t even view himself as an influence in general, just a neutral existence.

  


But seeing the impact he had on the boy he had finally met just a few weeks back had him nearly in tears. Sitting on the train ride home, Wonho, face red and burning, nervously texted his roommate.

  


_Hyungwon, don’t invite Ki over today._

  


_what?_

_why?_

  


_uh… just don’t_

  


_um ok_

_sure_

_:/_

_whatever_

  


_oh quit sulking, you baby_

  


_whateverrrr_

  


He put his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes.

  


Wonho wondered why he was making such a big deal out of the matter at hand but left that thought unanswered. Part of him didn’t want to know. Part of him was dying to uncover the truth.

  


When he arrived at the foot of the apartment complex, he passed by a woman with a presence familiar to him as he entered the lobby. Instantly, he turned around to watch the girl exiting through glass doors he had just entered.

  


“Shit.”

  


The next few moments happened in slow motion for the boy.

  


Kihyun approached from a distance, eyes locked to the camera gently grasped in his hands. It appeared as though he was reviewing photos he had taken earlier that day (either before or after updating the gallery. Wonho wasn’t sure.), so his attention was undivided. At least it had seemed as such by the way he ignored the woman calling his name.

  


“Kihyun-ah. Kihyun-ah!” Her shrill voice bounced off the walls and irked the hell out of Wonho, whose focus was entirely on the boy who walked past.

  


She tried again as she followed him into the lobby, but Wonho was swift.

  


“Ki, I’ve missed you,” Wonho hummed, linking his arm through the other’s.

  


“I was with you this morning, Won,” Kihyun replied without hesitation, immune to his friend’s random bursts of cuteness. He ruffled Wonho’s recently dyed light brown hair. “Are you that bored? Do you want me to come over even more often than I already do now?”

  


Wonho stealthily glanced over at the ex-girlfriend who was witnessing this worthy-of-misunderstandings scene. He felt victorious after taking in the shocked look on her face.

  


He continued putting on a show. “Nooo,” he whined. “I wanna see your place. You always come to mine.”

  


For some reason, Kihyun blushed. Wonho was taken aback. Even the ex-girlfriend was caught off guard. “Okay,” he mumbled and tightened his hold on the arm wrapped around his. “Good thing I cleaned the other day.”

  


Triumphantly smirking, Wonho felt as if he had won the battle he imagined he was in against the girl. But of course, happy moments don’t always last forever.

  


A delicate, feminine hand reached out and latched onto Kihyun’s shoulder.

  


“Kihyun-ah, wait,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

  


Wonho could sense the tension in the atmosphere grow stronger than ever before. Kihyun tensed in Wonho’s hold but surprisingly didn’t separate the two of them. Instead, he stepped out from her touch, stepped closer to Wonho.

  


“I know I shouldn’t be here—” T _hen why are you?_ Wonho thought. “—And I shouldn’t have left in the first place.“  _Thank God you did._ “I just want you to forgive me,” she pleaded.

  


Kihyun took a while to respond. Wonho was unsure that he even would. But in the end, he did. “I do,” he stated emotionless. “I forgive you. I already have.”

  


“Then take me back,” she came closer.

  


Suddenly, Wonho felt uncomfortable in his current state. How much he wanted to escape this awkward scenario was unfathomable.

  


“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

  


“Why not?”

  


“Why  _now_?”

  


Wonho couldn’t agree more with the girl’s expression. They both weren’t understanding what Kihyun meant by ‘why now,’ and Wonho didn’t know if he would ever find the answer.

  


Kihyun recognized the lack of comprehension and decided to continue.

  


“We broke up like three months ago. I’m over it. You seemed to be, too.”

  


“That was a mistake, Kihyun-ah. People’s hearts can be shaken up a little before they realize the one they’re with is their one and only. I’m sure you understand that by now,” she eyed Wonho with slight distaste.

  


“And what the hell do you mean by that? You think that now that you’ve gotten bored with your other boyfriend, you can come back to me? You think that I’d just be waiting here, desperate and pathetic, with open arms? Hell no. I’m sorry. I loved you. I hope you know that I really did. But I don’t anymore.”

  


“It’s only been three months. We were together for three whole years.  _Years_ , Kihyun-ah. Don’t you understand? Our time together is much greater than our time apart. We can fix this. I believe in us.”

  


“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to. As you can probably tell, I’m seeing someone new now,” he lied.

  


Wonho blushed profusely and snuggled in closer to his “boyfriend’s” side. “Ki, I thought we weren’t gonna tell her,” he whined adorably.

  


“She would’ve found out eventually,” he replied with a light peck on the back of Wonho’s hand.

  


Electricity shot up through Wonho’s hand and he felt strangely giddy. He was oddly grateful for being involved in this excruciatingly awkward experience between ex-lovers.

  


Though an act, Kihyun made Wonho’s heart pound like thunder with his following words.

  


“I do think you’re right, though. My heart was pretty shaken up. But at least I was able to find my one and only.”

  


“Kihyun-ah, don’t do this.”

  


“I’m sorry. I still love you, just no longer as a girlfriend or anything romantic. Please understand that and move on like I did.”

  


Kihyun’s act was so convincing, Wonho forgot it was one until he felt the other’s slight, very faint shaking. This was hard on Kihyun. Extremely hard.

  


Wonho steadied the troubled boy and chimed in, “Ki, I’m hungry. I haven’t had lunch yet. Will you make me food?”

  


A shimmering glow appeared on the boy’s face as he replied, “Sure thing. Let’ go,” before saying goodbye (for who knows how long) to his former girlfriend and heading upstairs to his room.

  


Arms still linked together.

  


  


  


  


  


Hyungwon couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t comprehend what the hell was happening between his roommate and his new close friend. He felt betrayed as he watched the two, arm in arm, sweet talk each other in the lobby.

  


Not fully understanding the situation, he retreated back to his apartment, the initial reason for leaving off of his mind.

  


He waited. And waited. Waited for Wonho to return home. Waited for a text from either him or Kihyun. He waited. And he hated waiting.

  


“This is dumb. I can’t deal with this anymore. This is bullshit. I’m out of here,” he grumbled all the while putting on his coat.

  


He finally left the complex and made his way to a nearby cafe.

  


“Today is just full of fucking surprises,” he bitched upon seeing his old roommate, Minhyuk.

  


Minhyuk leaned against Hyungwon’s table. “Glad to know that I’m a ‘fucking surprise,’” he said gleefully, donning waiter attire.

  


“I didn’t know you worked here.”

  


“I didn’t know you missed me so much.”

  


The taller stood up. “I can just leave.”

  


“No! No. Stay. I’ll get you your drink right away. Just stay put,” he rushed off to behind the main counter.

  


“I didn’t even order yet,” Hyungwon mumbled.

  


He checked his phone just to see no notifications from the two he was worried about and mad at and betrayed by and happy for and confused by.

  


A sigh left him, distracting the boy from a more serious issue at hand: Minhyuk.

  


He really wished that he had left the moment he laid eyes on the other. Hyungwon didn’t even know what went wrong between the two of them. He just knew that he missed his former roommate but couldn’t do anything about it.

  


And pride was a significant factor.

  


“You know you’re ugly when you’re thinking,” a familiar voice danced in Hyungwon’s ears.

  


The taller just rolled his eyes. “Well sorry to say that I’m human and am always thinking. Guess I’m just ugly twenty-four-seven.”

  


“No, not always. You’re quite beautiful when you just let go. Ew. Why am I saying this to you, my mortal enemy, my arch nemesis?” He exaggerated a shiver.

  


Hyungwon swirled his coffee, unsure if the other poisoned it after hearing those words.

  


“I didn’t spike it. Spit, maybe. But I wouldn’t want to harm you. I won’t put anything in you that hasn’t already been,” he said straightforwardly.

  


After finally taking a sip, Hyungwon spat out what drink was left in his mouth at this comment. “What the fuck, Min. You’re too loud.”

  


“Scared? Embarrassed? This is why I left, you dumbass. You’re too cold.” Another shiver.

  


Hyungwon placed his hand on top of Minhyuk’s. “Min, sorry. I just can’t.”

  


“You can’t what?”

  


“I can’t…” he trailed off.

  


“It’s just three fucking words, Won. Oh, wait. You call your new roommate ‘Won’ now, don’t you? Are you fucking him, too? Or can you actually tell him your feelings?”

  


Hyungwon slapped the foul-mouthed boy. “Don’t you fucking talk about Wonho like that. And no, in fact, we aren’t doing anything and I don’t have any feelings for him, for fuck's sake. He likes someone else and I still…” he stopped himself.

  


“You still can’t say it, can you?”

  


Hyungwon shook his head. “But I do, Min. I really do.”

  


“Sorry,  _Hyungwon_. I believe that people don’t actually mean it when they can't express it in words.”

  


“What about in other ways?”

  


“What?”

  


“What if I can show it to you through other methods? Will you come back then?”

  


Minhyuk paused. “Won, what’s the point then if you’re never gonna say it? It’s easier to just say it, you know?”

  


Hyungwon shook his head. “Not for some people, it isn’t. And I’m not just gonna take the easy way out. I’m not that kind of person, Min.”

  


“Whatever. My break’s over now. Don’t come back. Ever. I don’t want you wasting my time here ever again.”

  


But Hyungwon knew that was a lie. He knew the other meant the complete opposite. They were both too stubborn to say or do otherwise.

  


Regardless, Hyungwon worried that if he made amends with his ex-roommate, what would happen to the living situation of his current one. But after thinking it over, he felt that his roommate would have no problem finding himself another place (in the same building).

  


This thought process took the boy full circle back to why he left in the first place. “Those fucking idiots,” he muttered as he left the cafe, not forgetting to take one last glance at Minhyuk.

  


By the time he returned to his place, Wonho was back and sitting on the couch, knees pressed to his chest and bottom lip held between the sides of his index finger and thumb. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself that had the rhythm of either a mantra or a demon-summoning chant.

  


Hyungwon hoped for the former because he already felt as if there were already too many demons in this complex.

  


“Won, what’s up? You seem out of it,” he broke the silence.

  


Nothing. No response. Not even a reaction out of the other signifying any sort of recognition that Hyungwon even entered the apartment.

  


“Wow. Rude, much? You just ignore your roommate who brought you fucking expensive coffee from a cafe with a bitchy waiter?”

  


This gained something out of Wonho, who looked up, confused and slightly taken back. “Oh, Hyungwon. When did you get back?”

  


“Just now.”

  


“Ah. You seem kind of down, did something happen?”

  


“Ask yourself. You look like a mess. What happened with Ki?”

  


Wonho’s eyes widened greater than a full moon. “What?! What do you mean? Why do you assume it was Kihyun who did something?”

  


“Then what? Did you pounce on him only to get rejected?”

  


Defensively shaking his head, Wonho glanced around nervously as if there were eyes and ears everywhere. “I think I like him.”

  


“No shit, Sherlock. He’s a great guy. I like him, too.”

  


“No, Hyungwon. I think I  _like_ him,” Wonho slowly clarified. “I got sucked into pretending to be his boyfriend to make his ex back off, and…”

  


“And?” Hyungwon pressed for more.

  


“It felt so real, I almost believed that I was dating him. My heart can’t handle this, Hyungwon.”

  


“I’m sorry, but I don’t see what the problem in this is.”

  


“I liked it. I liked being his boyfriend, even if it was fake.”

  


“Okay?”

  


“Fuck. I want to be his boyfriend,” he cried, burying his face into his hands that rested on his knees.

  


Hyungwon just laughed as he took out his phone.

  


_Ki, what’d u do?_

  


_??_

  


_Won is being weird_

_u should come over_

_like asap_

_fix this problem_

  


_uh_

_im busy rn_

_maybe tomorrow?_

  


_he’ll be fine by then_

_ugh_

_why do u guys hate me_

  


_why r u so dramatic?_

_lol_

  


_ask urselves that omfg_

_i h8 u all_

  


_no, don’t say that_

_(_ ू _˃̣̣̣̣̣̣_ ︿ _˂̣̣̣̣̣̣_ ू _)_

_ur making me sad_

  


_then come down here_

  


_…_

_okay_

_sure why not_

_i’ll be down in a few_

  


_(_ ๑ _•̀_ ㅁ _•́_ ๑ _)_ ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you are, but if you're confused by Hyungwon and Minhyuk's relationship, all will be (hopefully) clear in the next update or two. So bear with me! I wanted to make their relationship a bit more complex (though not really that complex if you think about it) than Kihyun and his ex-gf's. If you REALLLY don't understand by like...(is this chapter 3?) by chapter 4 or maybe 5 if I go that far, then ask me in the comments. LOL.
> 
> I have a purpose for just having the two interact and not throw so much backstory on you all. Especially after that ex-girlfriend dramarama. :o
> 
> I hope you enjoy emotional Wonho. 'Cause I'm all for it. ;)


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys drink too much and confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I keep making them drink. Oops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hyungwon let Kihyun in as his roommate continued sulking on the couch, oblivious to what was happening in the apartment. Upon hearing the guest’s voice, Wonho’s head shot up in panic, hurriedly thinking up possible escape routes before the boy could lay eyes on him.

 

Unsuccessful in his spontaneous plan, Wonho felt like prey moments before its capture. The predator approached, coming in for the kill.

 

“You wanna drink?” Kihyun asked lifting up a plastic bag of convenience-store-bought alcohol. The action made it seem as if he was shrugging his shoulders in a way too adorable for Wonho to handle. 

 

He put his face back onto his knees and grunted. “Sure.”

 

“One shot for me, two for you,” Kihyun giggled as he poured the other twice the amount he did himself.

 

Hyungwon eyed their guest with caution. “What are you trying to do? And did you drink before coming here?”

 

“You said he was acting strange, so I think he needs to let loose a little. Here, you take some, too,” he said, pouring Hyungwon a portion of the opened drink.

 

The taller rolled his eyes before downing the shot. “It’s been so long since I last drank. What is this?”

 

“Peach flavored soju. I thought it looked interesting.” He took a sip. “It sure tastes so, too.”

 

They both laughed and drank while Wonho dazedly stared into his full shot glass. “When did you buy this?” He finally spoke up.

 

Kihyun fell silent for a moment before regaining his composure. “Earlier today,” he replied quietly.

 

“Why?”

 

This question, unintentionally, was a sensitive one for the two boys. Hyungwon sat confused and chose to ignore the tension in the air, consuming more of the peach flavored liquor.

 

After practically emptying the plastic bag of its contents, the three of them turned into completely different people. Hyungwon became a sobbing mess, Kihyun a stone cold silent one, and Wonho, a blushing fool.

 

Well, the last one wasn’t too far from truth, but Wonho profusely blamed his red face and burning ears on the alcohol he consumed.

 

Kihyun, at some point, had positioned himself on the floor, leaning against Wonho’s outstretched legs while talking to Hyungwon. 

 

The taller refused to mention the cause of his overemotional state, but kept on bothering the two with questions about love. This had Wonho anxious and Kihyun nostalgic.

 

“But what does it mean to be in love? At what point is it acceptable to say it? You know, that you—uh—have those sort of feelings for someone else? Why is it that some people can say it without a problem, and others are emotionally constipated and can’t fucking utter those three fucking words?”

 

He continued on and on like that for over thirty minutes until he tired himself out. Too much thinking, too much alcohol.

 

Noticing his friend nearly passed out, Kihyun, the soberest out of the three, guided Hyungwon to bed. All the while Hyungwon muttered, whined, and cried about nothing until he had finally been laid down.

 

“Kihyun, why can’t Minhyuk just accept that I love him without me saying it?” He mumbled softly as another tear rolled down his cheek before he fell asleep.

 

The other just sighed as he shook his head. “You dummy. You just said it.”

 

He then ventured back out to the living room where the other drunk was still sitting on the couch, head angled to the side with eyes closed and lips partly open.

 

“Second dummy, you should go to your room,” Kihyun advised, nudging the sleeping boy.

 

Wonho just groaned and latched onto the other’s arm, pulling him next to him on the couch and snuggling into his side. He giggled. “Ki, you smell nice.”

 

Kihyun blushed lightly, peering at the giggling, sleepy mess beside him. “Won, I’m sorry I brought the drinks. I didn’t know you guys would drink that much,” he apologized, looking at the table littered with empty bottles and snacks. 

 

He lifted his hand up to clean a smudge on the corner of Wonho’s lips. Wonho smiled and leaned into his hand, gradually waking up from his dozed off state. “Your hand is so warm,” he hummed into the other’s wrist.

 

The other froze. His hand stilled. But he didn’t retract it. He locked eyes with the drunkard who giggled. Something crossed the Wonho’s expression, stirring confusion in Kihyun, who felt trapped in his gaze.

 

Breathing grew more and more difficult for Kihyun, who finally broke out of his trance and took his hand back. He shook the thoughts out of his head, thoughts he didn’t even understand, and stood Wonho up.

 

“Won, let’s go to sleep, okay?”

 

“Mmm,” Wonho mumbled, leaning on the other for support as he clumsily stumbled across the room to his bed.

 

Kihyun sat him on the edge, handing him a bottle of water. “Drink some, you’ll feel somewhat better when you wake up if you do,” he advised, trusting that the other would follow his directions as he searched through drawers for something suitable to sleep in.

 

He removed Wonho’s shirt, replacing it with the baggy one he deemed more comfortable.

 

Wonho started laughing, words sloppily were inserted between his bursts of laughter. “I didn’t know…you were this…forward, Ki. Oh, I have another…shirt…on. Damn.”

 

The other rolled his eyes and carefully lowered the giggling, delirious one onto his pillow. “Won, just sleep. I’m gonna go after cleaning up, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow probably.” He covered Wonho with a blanket and turned off the lamp beside his bed, the only source of light in his dimly lit room.

 

The moment Kihyun turned around to exit, a hand took hold of his and dragged him down beside Wonho.

 

Laying in silence, Kihyun tried to calm his racing heart. He was caught by surprise by the sudden action. It had nothing to do with the person next to him, firmly grasping his hand.

 

“You know,” after minutes of quiet, Wonho whispered, “I don’t think I ever answered your question.” 

 

Kihyun was confused yet curious. He had no idea what question Wonho was referring to, he asked so many over the course of their friendship.

 

“You. That’s my answer,” he muttered, sleepiness taking over.

 

“Me, what? What did I ask you?” Kihyun couldn’t help himself. He wanted Wonho to sleep, but he also didn’t want to be left on this fucking cliffhanger. It drove him mad. “Won,” he patted the other on the shoulder with his free hand. “What question?”

 

Pulling him into his embrace, Kihyun’s head against his chest, Wonho whispered into the other’s soft hair, “Style.” He finally fell asleep.

 

Kihyun was crossed between frustrated confusion and flustered joy. The former because he wasn’t sure if he was interpreting the answer correctly and the latter because, if he was right, it meant that he was his type. And then the former again because Kihyun didn’t know why being Wonho’s type made him so fucking ecstatic.

 

He didn’t sleep that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When morning came, Kihyun opened his eyes after a restless state that confused itself with slumber. Surprisingly, Wonho hadn’t moved much in his sleep, so the two were in the same position they had been in throughout the night. 

 

What he didn’t expect was to open his eyes to a peaceful, resting Wonho and feel something he had never felt (or realized) before. He recalled his gallery, the titled image of the one before him and mentally cursed himself.

 

Wonho wasn’t just simple beauty. Nothing about him was. It was more complex than that. But Kihyun didn’t know what it was. 

 

Kihyun, facing Wonho, lifted his free hand to brush away the long strands of hair that graced the other’s forehead, exposing his closed eyes. He traced his fingertips down his jaw and along his chin. He wanted to feel what his camera saw so many times before.

 

He noted the length of the boy’s eyelashes that cast shadows against his cheek from the light shining through the small window. 

 

He felt the softness of his lightly parted lips.

 

He hovered his entire hand over the boy’s cheek and closed his eyes. Within seconds, a hand pressed his own down, contact made.

 

Kihyun’s head jerked up, eyes shot open. Wide-eyed, he looked directly into Wonho’s now-open ones. Kihyun tried to remove his hand, but the other kept it in place.

 

“Why are you so startled? Are you guilty or ashamed of doing something you shouldn’t have?” Wonho teased, bringing his other hand, still interlocked with Kihyun’s, up to his chest between the two of them. 

 

Kihyun struggled for words. “I just—I um—I can explain. I was just—um—” he couldn’t finish.

 

He didn’t even know what he was thinking or why he was trying to clarify his actions. He wasn’t doing anything shameful or worthy of feeling guilty for. Maybe.

 

Wonho sniggered. He inched nearer to Kihyun. “I have a headache,” he whined, wrapping an arm around the other, bringing him in closer.

 

Kihyun wriggled about for a moment before admitting defeat to the hold on him. “Wonho, why—”

 

“Just let me rest. I’m still sleepy,” Wonho interrupted. 

 

“But what if Hyungwon—”

 

Wonho tightened his embrace. “He doesn’t care. And he’s probably still sleeping anyways. That guy can sleep for days. Now let me do the same, Ki.”

 

Kihyun nodded against the other’s strong chest. He could feel the warmth envelop him. “Your breath stinks by the way.”

 

The other laughed and nuzzled his face into Kihyun’s hair. “You still smell good. It balances.”

 

“I don’t think it works that way,” Kihyun mused. “But whatever. Just sleep.”

 

“You, too.”

 

By the time Kihyun woke up, he felt completely rested, as if the sleepless night didn’t even happen. He actually felt great for some reason. 

 

Maybe it was the warmth. Maybe it was the companionship he didn’t know he longed for all these months being alone.

 

He didn’t like feeling lonely. He’d rather surround himself with a group of friends or be with his significant other. Anything but being by himself. It explained why he spent more time in this apartment and not his own. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” A voice softly made its way to Kihyun’s distracted ears.

 

He snapped out of his thought cycle and gazed up at the other through sleep induced blurry eyes. “Wonho.”

 

Wonho grinned, “Oh, you were thinking about me?”

 

Shaking his head profusely, Kihyun replied defensively, “No, no. No, I was thinking about other things. Not just you.”

 

The grin morphed into a not-so-innocent smirk. “But you were still thinking about me, huh?”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Kihyun retorted, managing to escape the grasp of Wonho. He stood up and combed through his disheveled hair with his fingers. “I’m gonna make coffee. Do you want any?”

 

Wonho sat up, head still ringing and pounding slightly. He was surprised by how little his hangover was what with all the drinking he had done the previous night. He was also embarrassed that he could remember every little detail of all that happened. 

 

Once Kihyun was out of sight, Wonho groaned. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Freaking fuck my life. He knows I like him. Oh my god, no. Why did I say that? Why did I tell him I was his type? He didn’t even ask me last night. I was the one who brought it up. Ugh. I just wanna disappear.”

 

He rolled around his bed mumbling curses directed toward himself. “Why do I do this to myself? This is why I’ve never been with anyone. Fuck me,” he groused. 

 

He then sat up once more. “But if he knows and felt uncomfortable about my feelings, he would have left. Not offered to make me coffee and fucking lay with me in my bed for fuck’s sake,” he reasoned, perspective shifted.

 

On that note, Kihyun returned with two mugs of hot coffee. He handed one to Wonho who gave him a shy hint of a smile, face contorted awkwardly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kihyun asked.

 

“I drank a lot last night, didn’t I?”

 

The other chuckled. “Like hell you did. So did Hyungwon. He was worse. I think I now know more about him than I should have.”

 

Distracted, Wonho was enticed with the gossip Kihyun had on his roommate. “Oh? Like what?”

 

“It’s about his former roommate. I don’t know much, but I think they were dating or something.”

 

“Why’d they separate, then? He never talks about him, so I’m assuming they broke up.”

 

“Yeah, I think so, too. Usually I wouldn’t say secret stuff about others so openly like this, but I think we need to meddle and help the poor guy out. He’s suffering like crazy and I don’t think either of us realized it.”

 

“Really? He seemed fine until last night.”

 

Kihyun eyed him strangely. “You remember? I thought the alcohol would make you forget.”

 

_Shit._ “I don’t know. I just remember him crying and whining so much. It’s kind of hard to forget.”

 

“True. But he was saying things about not being able to tell Minhyuk he loved him. But he was able to think it. I don’t know if he’s gotten that far before, but hopefully it was a step for him,” Kihyun sighed.

 

“I wish I knew more about him.”

 

“Try to pry things out of him. Or ask the building manager who the previous person who lived here was.”

 

Wonho deadpanned, “Isn’t that illegal?”

 

“Oh. I don’t know.”

 

“I don’t think they can give out personal information like that.”

 

“Well then, I guess we have to get it out of Hyungwon, himself. It might hurt him now, but there’s no way in hell that this won’t help him out later.”

 

Wonho agreed. “We need to get them back together. I want to drink with my roommate without him sobbing all over the place. It’s not fun.”

 

“It’s settled then. We’re gonna get them back together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonho successfully avoids confrontation by making Kihyun gossip. lmao. The art of distraction.
> 
> #OperationSaveHyunghyukShip


	5. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' plotting, photographing, kidnapping, and confessing. Yum.

Wonho and Kihyun sat on Wonho’s bed as they planned their intervention. They needed to find out where Minhyuk was and how to contact him. 

 

Wonho got up and made his way to their target’s room. He knocked on the closed bedroom door. “Hyungwon, you up?”

 

No response.

 

“Hey, Hyungwon. I need to ask you about something. I’m coming in, okay?”

 

He opened the door cautiously, intruding into the space. He stopped when he noticed the empty, made bed and an abandoned room. 

 

Wonho returned to his own. “He’s not there. Looks like he left some time ago, too. He even made his bed. He probably doesn’t plan on coming back for at least a few hours. If it’s left messy, that means he’s just going out for a bit before returning to sleep some more. I guess he has plans today,” he explained.

 

“So I guess we have to go with my plan now?”

 

“I could just text him.”

 

“He’d probably ignore you. Just call the building manager.”

 

Wonho followed suit and, as he expected, they couldn’t give him the information no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“We can’t do anything without getting it out of Hyungwon first hand,” Kihyun finally accepted. “Have you considered snooping around his room?”

 

“Well, I didn’t know they were in _that_ kind of relationship before, so no, I haven’t. And I don’t think I should. That’s even more wrong than anything else.”

 

“Then I’m out of ideas. Oh, I need to take some pictures.” Kihyun suddenly remembered his ongoing project. He had added to the exhibition but hadn’t had time to take more photos.

 

“Updating the gallery again?”

 

Kihyun nodded.

 

“I thought you took some yesterday. When you were coming in the lobby, you had your camera,” Wonho said.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t like any of those. I took over five hundred and none of them came out well.”

 

“I’m sure that’s a lie, but if you want to take some, I know a great place we could go to.”

 

Kihyun raised his head in slight surprise. “Really? Like what?”

 

“You’ll see when we get there. Get ready to go. By the time we come back, hopefully Hyungwon will be home,” Wonho reasoned.

 

The two of them prepared themselves to face the world outside of the apartment and headed out. 

 

Wonho led Kihyun to a small rusted playground not too far from their building. Kihyun was confused yet somewhat satisfied.

 

“I don’t think people know about it. It’s kind of in a weird location and I doubt people have come here in at least four years. But I found it a few weeks before moving here. It kind of was the deciding factor for me to move in with Hyungwon. I like discovering places that I can go to and think.

 

“Sometimes I practice dancing here. Or I write,” Wonho added.

 

Kihyun stepped closer to him, curious. “Write what?”

 

“I write music. It’s kind of a hobby, I guess.”

 

“You don’t have any instruments in your apartment, though.”

 

Wonho slowly nodded his head. “It’s mostly composed digitally.”

 

He took out his phone and checked the time. “Okay, so the reason I love this place so much will be clear to you in a few minutes. The way the light hits this place as the sun sets is stunning.”

 

Kihyun took out his camera and said, “Alright. I’m gonna explore the area and take some shots, then.”

 

Wonho nodded, taken aback by Kihyun’s sudden professionalism.

 

The photographer went around the playground, stopping at various spots and bending at different angles. Wonho found comfort in the constant sound of the shutter. He laid on the short slide and closed his eyes.

 

Kihyun continued taking photos of both the scenery and the resting boy. 

 

Wonho was right, Kihyun thought, it was breathtaking as the sun fell behind the horizon. 

 

The golden rays peeked through the surrounding buildings and trees, casting soft shadows and orange beams of light on the location. The way the bits of sun caressed the boy’s soft face highlighted his features and softened his already peaceful expression.

 

Kihyun couldn’t help but capture this.

 

But in that moment, Wonho opened his eyes.

 

He looked straight into Kihyun’s eyes and flashed him a sweet smile.

 

The photographer got this, too, on camera.

 

Wonho stood up. “I can’t believe I fell asleep.”

 

“It was only a few minutes. And I think I’m done.”

 

“Got what you needed?”

 

“More than enough,” he flushed.

 

Wonho grunted in affirmation and slung an arm around the other. “I’m craving something sweet. Wanna go to the cafe we passed by earlier?”

 

Kihyun smiled. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

They were seated and then approached by a thin, handsome barista.

 

“Hi, my name’s Minhyuk. Are you guys ready to order?”

 

The two seated exchange surprised looks. Minhyuk didn’t notice.

 

“I’ll have hot chocolate and today’s special cake,” Wonho ordered.

 

“Just a coffee. And the cake, too, I guess,” Kihyun decided.

 

As their orders were being taken to the counter, Wonho flipped. “I think that’s him. He’s just Hyungwon’s type. His name is Minhyuk. He lives nearby. It’s perfect. It’s him.”

 

“We can’t assume. What if we bring home the wrong Minhyuk. That’d be bad,” Kihyun worried.

 

Minhyuk returned sometime later with their drinks and dessert. The two were in an intense conversation about some video game they had plans on playing (part of their plan to lure in Minhyuk, if he was truly Hyungwon’s Minhyuk) and “needed a third player” for the competition they wanted to join.

 

Enthusiastically, Minhyuk joined in their conversation. Wonho grinned, thinking he was right about this being their Minhyuk.

 

As they were talking, Kihyun mentioned they lived nearby and confirmed their barista’s identity when Minhyuk said he used to live there, too. 

 

“Do you have plans after work? You could come over and play the game with us. Honestly, that’d be a big help. We don’t really know anyone else who likes this game, so it’s just us two,” Wonho whined.

 

Minhyuk paused. “Let me check my schedule. I think I’m free, but I should double check, anyways.”

 

He pulled out his phone, and on the back was a small sticker photo from one of those photo booths. The photo, Kihyun noted, was of him and Hyungwon.

 

Kihyun didn’t really like meddling in other people’s affairs, but this only made him want to do so even more. His friend was suffering and this guy probably was as well, seeing that he is still holding on to a photo of him with his ex-lover.

 

“I get off in a few minutes and am free after,” Minhyuk said, snapping Kihyun back to reality.

 

“Great, we’ll just wait for you here,” said Wonho with a smile.

 

The two plotted some more, realizing that they didn’t plan on what to do to get Hyungwon in the same room as Minhyuk. 

 

“We can’t bring him back to your place because he’ll probably make up some excuse to leave before even entering the door. He may also want to see Hyungwon, but I don’t wanna take a chance. Even running into him here was a miracle,” Kihyun reasoned.

 

“Then should we take him to yours?”

 

“I have an empty room. We can take him upstairs and shut him in the room until Hyungwon appears.”

 

Wonho laughed. “Ki, that’s kidnapping. I don’t want him filing a lawsuit against us.”

 

Kihyun shook his head. “He might freak out at first, but once he makes up with Hyungwon, all will be forgiven.”

 

Wonho grimaced jokingly and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s do that, then.”

 

And so they did. 

 

On the way to the apartment, Minhyuk grew suspicious of the giddy boys leading him to his ex’s apartment complex. 

 

“By the way, I don’t think I got your names,” Minhyuk said after a while.

 

Kihyun said his, but Wonho hesitated. “Hoseok. My name is Hoseok.”

 

This earned an inquisitive look from Kihyun, who had never heard him go by that name before. He figured it was an alias in case Minhyuk heard about “Wonho,” Hyungwon’s new roommate.

 

With that fake name, it seemed as if Minhyuk’s worries drifted away. He was enthusiastically chattering about video games and various hobbies that he didn’t notice Kihyun texting Hyungwon.

 

_Hyungwon, Won and I r gonna play a game, but we need a third player_

_can u come up?_

 

_why at ur place?_

_we always play at mine_

 

_u weren’t home earlier so we went upstairs_

 

_ah ok_

_yeah i’ll be right up_

 

Kihyun glanced at Wonho, giving him a slight nod, silently communicating his success. 

 

They reached Kihyun’s apartment and brought Minhyuk to the room. Wonho decided to stay in there with him to make it seem less suspicious. They turned on the TV and waited.

 

Hyungwon arrived shortly after and before he knew it, he was locked in a room with Minhyuk, the one causing him so much heartache and confusion.

 

“Did you have this planned?!” Minhyuk shouted upon seeing Hyungwon’s face.

 

Wonho slipped out and locked the door. He walked over to the kitchen area where Kihyun was and said, “I can’t believe how much they’re yelling at each other. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Hyungwon express himself with that much emotion.”

 

“He just needs to show the right one and they’ll be back together.”

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“We just ate cake.”

 

“But hungry for some actual food?”

 

“Yeah. I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back,” said Wonho, making his way out of the kitchen. He heard Kihyun sing as he made their late dinner, obviously ignoring Wonho.

 

On his way to the bathroom, Wonho’s attention was grabbed by a sudden noise coming from what Wonho assumed to be Kihyun’s bedroom. The sound was of something falling, so Wonho instinctively went in to investigate and put it back into place (if he could figure out where it fell from).

 

He entered the dimly lit room and immediately noticed the bed, littered with printed images he had never seen before. These photos were not from the gallery, so Wonho assumed them to be extras that just didn’t make the cut.

 

But what bothered Wonho was that nearly all of the images were of Kihyun’s ex-girlfriend. There were a few of him on the right side of the spread, but it didn’t settle quite right with him that this girl’s face was all over in various pictures.

 

What Wonho failed to notice was the trashcan beside the bed filled with crumpled up photos of the girl along with an empty bottle of peach soju. 

 

Making dinner, Kihyun wondered what was taking Wonho so long. He noticed his bedroom light was on and grew more and more anxious with every step. 

 

He stood at the door, watching Wonho silently stare at the stills on his bed. Kihyun mentally berated himself for leaving them there.

 

The previous day, after having the run-in with his ex, Kihyun felt ready to finally let go of the past. He does this best by getting rid of the photos that tie him to it.

 

He had laid out photos of her that he had gathered throughout their time together and threw them out one by one. Reminiscing and moving on.

 

It was his process of letting go and accepting change. However, yesterday, he was interrupted by Hyungwon asking him to come over. Between then and this moment, Kihyun had no time to clean up before anyone could enter his room.

 

He didn’t expect anyone to come in. He didn’t expect Wonho to see it.

 

He didn’t know why he was so worried about what Wonho would think after seeing this.

 

“I’m over her. I was throwing the photos away,” Kihyun explained abruptly.

 

A quiet, shaky voice broke through as he lifted one of the pictures. “Then why are they still here?”

 

Kihyun knew why, but he didn’t know how to explain himself to Wonho. He closed the door. “Because it’s hard to let go of something you thought you once loved. It’s hard to let go of the person you thought you once were.”

 

“Will you ever be able to truly let go?” Wonho said, hardly a whisper.

 

Kihyun approached the confused boy and took the still out of his hand, tossing it into the trash can. As if to make a point, the photographer took all of the images of the girl off of his bed and into the trash. 

 

Wonho gasped at the sudden aggression in the other. 

 

Kihyun silently locked eyes with Wonho before stepping closer into his space. He bit his lower lip as if contemplating his next actions.

 

Wonho was distracted by the pair of lips before him that he didn’t recognize the arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. His breath faltered as he tried to process what was going on.

 

“I already have. I just didn’t realize it soon enough,” Kihyun whispered into the crook of Wonho’s neck. 

 

He leaned back ever so slightly to look Wonho directly in the eyes.

 

“You’re also my style,” he said, making Wonho blush profusely.

 

At that moment, Kihyun lost all sense of control. He could feel himself drawing closer to the other as if being pulled in by a magnet. Never before had he felt this way.

 

Just as he could feel the other’s breath grace his lips, Kihyun pulls apart from Wonho as the door burst open.

 

“Min and I are going downstairs now. Just, uh, continue?” Hyungwon curiously added as he slowly closed the door again.

 

Wonho, still shocked at what might have just happened, silently cursed his roommate for ruining his potential chance with Kihyun, who now seemed like a completely different person. 

 

Kihyun just stood there, shocked at his own actions and mildly relieved because he felt as though he was not in his right mind.

 

He didn’t think he would ever confess.

  
He didn’t even realize he felt that way towards Wonho.

 

He didn’t know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be much longer, but I split it into two. oops


	6. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof. a long chapter.

Following their awkward interaction, Wonho returned to his own room, ever so slightly upset that Kihyun changed his mind and backed out of what he almost tried on Wonho. 

 

Upon entering the apartment, he found Hyungwon and Minhyuk cuddling on the couch, talking about who knows what.

 

In some strange way, Wonho could tell that they’d made up, but he still didn’t think Hyungwon told him he loves him yet. _But if that was why they were apart, why are they back together without him saying it?_

 

Confused and somewhat dazed, he entered his room and tried to sleep.

 

His attempt was unsuccessful, so he decided to switch tactics and put on some relaxing music to force himself into a hypnotic state. He closed his eyes but only the images of his almost-kiss with Kihyun persistently raced around his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun, still in his room, couldn’t sleep either. His mind was also replaying his surprising feat of trying to attack Wonho with his lips. Of course for Kihyun, the best way to stop thinking about it is to look at the pictures he took of the boy (and the scenery, of course) earlier that day.

 

Scanning through the numerous pictures in his camera, he settled on one he deemed the best. He wanted to print it as soon as possible, but the red room he usually uses to develop prints was locked so late at night.

 

He searched his room for his glossy photo paper he uses only for special occasions.

 

After printing the image, he removed a still of his ex from the trash can near his bed. 

 

He looked at both subjects in the photos and recognized an astonishing difference between the two, not only in how he felt but also in the way he took the photos. 

 

With his ex-girlfriend, the photo seemed to be carefully taken, thoroughly thought through, whereas the image of Wonho’s was captured as if by instinct. Both photos were gorgeous to Kihyun, but he noticed there was definitely more artistic beauty in the one he took earlier that day. 

 

He put her photo back in the trash and pulled out his phone, dialing her number.

 

She picked up instantly as if she was waiting for his call.

 

“Hye Ran, I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I could take you back, but my heart lies somewhere else now. Over time, I guess people can change this much. I do love you, but not romantically. I love you for being an incredible part of my life for three years, and I wish you could still be a part of it. Just not in the way we used to be. If it’s okay, and when you’re ready, I hope that we can be friends again like we were before we got together,” Kihyun expressed, holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

 

She responded sadly yet fondly and mentioned that she was suspicious of him being gay or bisexual after their first two years together and at the end, it could’ve been her reason for drifting away. She apologized for distancing herself before actually breaking up and for making a show the other day, wanting to get back together. She was just spiteful that he ended up falling for a guy.

 

He asked how she knew or found out and she said it was evident in his gallery.

 

_She went to his gallery._

 

After talking for a few more minutes, they laughed and she wished him the best of luck with his new boyfriend.

 

Hung up on the term “boyfriend,” Kihyun felt the urge to call Wonho, despite the time.

 

Wonho was finally able to fall asleep moments before his phone rang, but upon seeing the caller ID, he picked up without hesitation.

 

“Ki,” he breathed sleepily.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up. Can you please come back up here?”

 

Wonho got up and peeked out into the living room where there was no sign of either Hyungwon or Minhyuk. But Minhyuk’s shoes were still by the entrance.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

 

Kihyun opened the door for Wonho and pulled him into a hug upon his arrival.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Kihyun, stop.”

 

Kihyun freaked out momentarily, releasing the other from his embrace.

 

Wonho just grabbed his arms and wrapped them back around him. “No, not stop doing this, stop apologizing. I don’t even know why you’re apologizing so much. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“B-but—“ Kihyun couldn’t even finish. Unannounced tears started to swell and blur his vision. Emotion consuming him in every which way. He burrowed his head into the other’s chest and wept softly.

 

Confused, Wonho stroked his hair and moved them to the couch. Kihyun instinctively curled up against Wonho, whose heart was beating irregularly and uncontrollably.

 

“Ki, talk to me. What happened?”

 

“I called her.”

 

Wonho stilled. He went cold. He felt numb.

 

“She went to my gallery. She came the other day because she knew about you. She knows I—“

 

Wonho stood up abruptly. “Do you wanna watch a movie? Get your mind off of it?”

 

“Off of what?”

 

“Off of her, the girl you can’t move on from?” Hurt and anger laced his words ever so slightly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kihyun raged, tear-streaked face red. 

 

Wonho fell silent. After a few painstakingly long seconds, he asked, “Have you been playing with me? Am I just a distraction? Why are you so confusing?”

 

Kihyun, still sitting on the couch, weakly reached out his hand to meet Wonho’s. “Won, it’s not like that. Hear me out. Please.”

 

The seriousness was evident in the boy’s red eyes. Wonho surrendered, taking a seat. 

 

“Talk.”

 

Kihyun swallowed. “I-I’ve been, well, not completely straight the past year and maybe longer—I just never realized it. My ex-girlfriend did. And that might be why we broke up. That’s what we talked about. I called her because I felt like it was the right thing to do and I felt we needed closure or whatever. Especially after the scene she made the other day. That’s not what she’s usually like—or what she was like during our relationship. We were more like friends, literally what would define ‘pals,’ if not for a better word.”

 

He continued after releasing a hefty sigh. He met the other’s eyes. “I’ve never once thought of you as a distraction, Won. I called her to thank her for being a significant part of my life and that I appreciate her greatly. Now that I think about it, without her, I don’t think I would’ve gotten so close to you. And Hyungwon, too. You both have made me become such a better person than I was before, especially after the breakup.

 

“When she left me, I felt vulnerable. I felt confused to no end. I wasn’t sad about losing her. I was sad about not being in a relationship. With a girl. With someone I was so comfortable with for once. So then when I heard she found herself someone else, I thought that maybe I could, too. So I went to the club with the goal of taking some girl home.”

 

A shy regretful smile spread across his lips. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “That didn’t work out, now, huh?”

 

Wonho nodded with a faint grin, knowing full well of what night Kihyun was referring to.

 

“I’ve been running away from the me I didn’t know existed. I need to learn to let go of who I thought I was and accept who I actually am. I’m not into girls, though I may have been at some point. I honestly do believe I was in love with Hye Ran—“

 

_A name. That’s her name,_ thought Wonho.

 

“—But I know I’m not anymore. At least not in a romantic nor sexual way,” he shrugged. “I don’t even know if I’m into guys. I don’t even care, really. All I know is that I have fucking immense feelings dwelling within me that I can no longer contain. It bothers me constantly and it’s about fucking time that I recognize them.”

 

He laced his fingers through Wonho’s.

 

“Won, I think I really like you. It may sound childish, but I really do. You’re beautiful in every way and I want to finally start something with you.”

 

Wonho couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t register the words being said to him nor the emotions he was feeling. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, perfectly timed as some re-run of an older movie started playing.

 

He felt Kihyun sink into the sofa dejectedly. Wonho didn’t mean to ignore Kihyun’s confession. Of course, he wanted to accept and be with him, he just didn’t know how to respond. Too much was happening for the poor boy to comprehend at the moment.

 

He felt as if he had just gotten off of a roller coaster he didn’t expect would have so many bumps.

 

Hands still interlocked, they quietly watched the movie.

 

Sometime during the film, Kihyun, overloaded with the emotion from earlier, fell asleep, head resting on Wonho’s shoulder.

 

Wonho mentioned something about the movie only to receive no response from the other. He craned his neck to look at Kihyun, whose earlier expression of distraught was replaced by one of peaceful slumber. 

 

He couldn’t help his gaze that drifted to the partially opened lips. He remembered earlier that night when he was just millimeters from tasting them. 

 

Without hesitation, he leaned in and very lightly kissed him. Internally struggling, Wonho berated himself for doing such a thing without the other’s permission. He didn’t notice Kihyun’s lax expression tighten up, ghosting a smile.

 

Lost in his messy thoughts, Wonho was instantly grounded by a sluggish, drowsy whisper.

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho sat on the couch, eyes on the boy next to him, mind in another world. His brain was fried by this point. He couldn’t tell if the words he just heard were actually said or hallucinated by his swirling mind.

 

Kihyun opened his eyes, blinked slowly a few times, and smiled.

 

Wonho swore he could’ve had a heart attack at that very moment.

 

“Kihyun, I swear to god, if you don’t stop I won’t be able to hold back any longer.”

 

The other cocked his head slightly in question, confused by the words directed at him. “Any longer?”

 

A fire ignited beneath the skin of Wonho’s cheeks now aglow with embarrassment at the realization of his own words.

 

“But didn’t you just kiss me? Was that you holding back?” Kihyun prodded. “You stole a kiss. Didn’t ask my permission,” he teased, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

 

“Kihyun, please. I swear I will—“

 

Wonho’s voice fell short as Kihyun’s hand brushed across his chest, heart beating erratically within.

 

Kihyun splayed his hand out hand rested it above the other’s heart.

 

“Is this my effect? Do I cause this?” The boy asked innocently, referring to the pulse he felt beneath his touch. He sat up to get a better view of Wonho’s expression, which was rather difficult to do seeing that Wonho turned his head to evade the other’s gaze.

 

“What if I do this?” Kihyun asked, standing up while keeping his hand steady in place. He faced Wonho and straddled him, sitting on his lap.

 

“Kihyun, please,” Wonho warned. He was pleasantly surprised by this side of Kihyun.

 

But Kihyun didn’t care. Maybe it was the drowsiness that led him to behave in this manner.

 

Or maybe it was that Wonho was being difficult and not verbally reciprocating his feelings when he knew the boy did.

 

Either case, he wasn’t having this “shy” and “reserved” Wonho.

 

He placed his left hand on Wonho’s chest, joining the hand that tracked the heartbeat. He ran his left hand down the other’s torso and snaked it around his waist, pulling him closer, making him sit up straight.

 

Their bodies were pressed together with only Kihyun’s right hand to separate them. Using his other hand, he lightly traced the spine beneath his fingertips. Wonho tensed and arched his back in toward the one perched on his lap.

 

“Ki,” he breathed. “This is your last—ah—chance,” he tried to speak as Kihyun, the tease, nibbled softly on his neck, fingers still causing shivers throughout.

 

Then, as Kihyun’s mouth found its way to Wonho’s chin, Wonho pushed him back a bit. Kihyun’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“If you continue, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop. I won’t be able to control myself,” Wonho finally blurted.

 

“Does this mean you like me back or are you just really horny?” Kihyun half-joked.

 

Wonho pulled him back in, somehow closer than before, staring into Kihyun’s eyes. 

 

Kihyun recognized a shift in tone, in mood. Everything about this moment felt serious. He knew there was no backing out, not that he even wanted to.

 

Wonho’s gaze flicked down to the pair of lips before him. He swallowed and gently took hold of Kihyun’s face. 

 

“I like you more than you could ever imagine, Kihyun,” he whispered as he lifted his chin to plant a delicate kiss on the other’s forehead. “It may sound childish, but I really do,” he said, copying Kihyun’s earlier words.

 

This earned a soft smile out of Kihyun, who seemed to glow in Wonho’s eyes. He thought of the sunset’s effect on his special place he showed Kihyun that day, but nothing could compare to the beauty and light emitting from this person in front of him.

 

He wrapped one arm around Kihyun’s torso, placing his hand between the other’s shoulder blades, while his other hand remained on his face.

 

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

Wonho thought he had said these words but realized he hadn’t as he found himself nodding to the question asked by Kihyun.

 

Kihyun placed both hands along Wonho’s jaw, fingers weaving through his short, silky hair. He leaned in and softly captured the other’s lips with his own.

 

As if tasting sunshine, Wonho smiled against the other’s mouth ecstatically. He tightened his grip on Kihyun and tried to pull him closer even though they were already practically merging into one person. He couldn’t contain his happiness.

 

Kihyun giggled at Wonho’s elated expression he felt against him, making him smile as well. The two stilled for a moment basking in each other’s gleeful, radiating warmth.

 

Playfully, Kihyun pulled away and pecked the other on both cheeks. Then on the forehead. Then nose. Then back to the lips.

 

“You’re perfect,” Kihyun whispered between kisses.

 

Wonho chuckled, “You’re surprisingly cheesy.”

 

Their innocent, delicate kiss grew more and more passionate as each grew hungrier for the new taste of one another. 

 

Kihyun combed his fingers through Wonho’s hair, eliciting a moan from the sensation. While subconsciously making the noise, Wonho had opened his mouth marginally but enough for Kihyun’s tongue to enter without permission.

 

Having little to no experience, Wonho was caught off guard by this subtle action that Kihyun paid no mind to.

 

Recognizing the slight hesitation in the other, Kihyun broke off the kiss. He searched for an answer in the other’s eyes, hoping he did no wrong.

 

What he found was a fire kindling deep inside of Wonho that neither of them knew existed.

 

Out of breath, Kihyun laughed, “I thought you said you had no self-control and yet here you are getting spooked by a tongue.”

 

Wonho flushed red. “I told you before, I’ve never really, you know, dated before.”

 

“And you haven’t been with people either?”

 

The other shook his head in response.

 

Kihyun just smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you well.” He climbed off of Wonho to curl up against his side. Nuzzling into the other’s chest, Kihyun added, “My boyfriend.”

 

Wonho sat, once again, in a daze. He kissed Kihyun on the head and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Leaning back, he smiled widely. “I may have been shocked, but I didn’t mean for you to stop,” he quietly complained as he jokingly sulked.

 

With a light slap on the other’s chest, Kihyun sat up. “It’s so late, let’s just go to bed. We can continue any other time,” he said, indicating their recent development in relationship status.

 

Wonho got up and headed for the front door before a stealthy hand firmly took hold of his. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Kihyun looked at him expectantly. “I said let’s go to bed. I never told you to go back home.” He giggled as he dragged the other into his room.

 

To his surprise, Wonho seemed a little apprehensive about it all. Kihyun sat him down on the bed. “Don’t worry, I won’t attack you.”

 

“That’s not it,” he responded feebly.

 

Kihyun kneeled down in front of him. “Then what is it?”

 

The other just sighed. “I don’t know. This should be nothing. I mean, we slept in the same bed just last night. But this time, it feels different.”

 

“Yeah, yesterday it was you who was teasing and flirty. Now it’s my turn,” Kihyun joked, grabbing Wonho by the waist and taking his spot next to him on the bed laying down. “Just be normal, like we usually are.”

 

“That’s just it. This feels like a fucking dream. One moment I was asleep, the next moment I’m dating you? It feels so surreal. I just don’t want to wake up and this not be real.”

 

Kihyun cuddled closer in response. Then he flipped to place his back against Wonho’s chest and abdomen. He took hold of Wonho’s arm and wrapped it around himself. “Then just hold me like this and let’s sleep. I promise I won’t ever run away. If you want and will let me, I can be your first and last.”

 

Wonho tightened his grip and pressed his face against Kihyun’s nape. “That just makes me think that I’ll never be yours.”

 

“Won, you’re the first man I’ve ever liked. You’re definitely a first for me,” he laughed and kissed the arm around him before holding the hand attached. “Let’s just sleep like normal and not feel bad if one of us steals a kiss while the other is sleeping.”

 

On that note, Wonho snuck a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek before agreeing. “Okay. Goodnight, Ki.”

 

“Mmm. Night, Wonho,” Kihyun mumbled as he drifted, soothed by the warmth of Wonho’s breathing on his neck.

 

That night, Wonho slept comfortably, falling more and more for the one in his arms.


	7. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HAD A LOT TO THINK ABOUT.

Days later, Hyungwon looked up in shock. In absolute surprise. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Wonho choked on his coffee. “What do you mean? I live here, don’t you remember?”

 

Hyungwon just shook his head in disbelief. “Dude, I haven’t seen you in years. I thought you moved out.”

 

“Hyungwon, it’s been just a few fucking days and if I moved out, why would all my shit still be in my room?” Wonho gestured dramatically toward his bedroom door.

 

The other’s eyes followed. “Guess I haven’t checked.”

 

After a few seconds of silence, Hyungwon’s door clicked open with a sleepy Minhyuk entering the living room.

 

“Been busy, huh?” Wonho teased quietly, making sure Minhyuk wouldn’t hear.

 

A faint pink dusted Hyungwon’s cheeks. He looked away sheepishly. “Well, what about you? Isn’t this your first time down here in a while?”

 

Wonho sighed. “No. I’ve been here the whole time. Ki’s been busy. He’s nearing the end of his semester, meaning his project is due soon. He’s a bit stressed out.”

 

“And you don’t think you can help calm him down?” He said with a sly wink.

 

Wonho shrugged in response. “Says he works better under pressure. So, I’m stuck here.” He paused as Minhyuk approached and slung himself over Hyungwon lazily. Wonho’s expression contorted into one of exaggerated annoyance and disgust. “With the two of you.”

 

Minhyuk, leaning on his boyfriend, rubbed his eyes before flashing his trademark angelic smile at Wonho. “Oh, hi roommate Won. I didn’t know you were still here.” His words seemed to be laced with something unpleasant to Wonho.

 

Min then giggled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck.

 

“Ugh. Get a room, you two,” Wonho rolled his eyes, averting his gaze from the overly affectionate couple.

 

Hyungwon chuckled. “You’re just irritated that you can’t do this with Ki, huh?”

 

Wonho just huffed and pulled out his phone. “You know what? Fine. I’ll see if Ki has time right now.”

 

After sending a quick message to Kihyun, Wonho retreated to his room, leaving the couple to do whatever they please. 

 

Upon entering his bedroom, a distinct ringtone’s melody filled the room.

 

“Ki?”

 

Kihyun giggled on the other end of the line.

 

The laugh was contagious and spread to Wonho. “What is it?” He smiled as he spoke. He wondered if Kihyun could hear his smile through his tone.

 

“What are you doing, Won? Are you busy right now?”

 

Wonho shook his head before realizing the other couldn’t see him. “No, when am I ever busy?” He laughed once more.

 

Kihyun just hummed on the other side. “Then why don’t you come up here? Bring some clothes, too. Like half your closet, maybe. I don’t know. Just bring a lot.”

 

“Uhh,” Wonho hesitated, confused. “Like what kind of clothes?”

 

“Different occasions. Like casual, dressed up, what you wear to sleep, all that good stuff. Got it? My door will be open. Grab your make up and face cleansing stuff, too. And your toothbrush.”

 

Wonho chuckled. “It sounds like I’m moving in.”

 

“Well, would you rather be stuck down there with the lovebirds?”

 

That thought made Wonho grunt in disgust. “You’ve got a point. I’ll bring the stuff.”

 

“Mkay. I’ll be waiting,” said Kihyun before hanging up the phone.

 

As Kihyun instructed, Wonho gathered his clothes and other things and placed them into a bag—well, two bags because it wouldn’t all fit into just one.

 

He left the apartment unnoticed by the two making out on the couch. Wonho shuddered. He was happy for Hyungwon but really didn’t need to witness their love twenty-four-seven.

 

Anticipation grew within as he made his way to the front door of Kihyun’s apartment. He hesitated before ultimately knocking.

 

To his surprise, the door opened immediately.

 

“I told you I’d be waiting. Come on, we don’t have much time,” he said hurriedly, pulling Wonho into his place by the arm.

 

“What are you—Whoa, what did you do to this place?” Wonho gaped openly at the completely rearranged furniture and decorations.

 

“Okay, so honestly, it was my ex who had done this place originally. I got sick of it and felt that it cramped my creativity. It was too ‘normal,’” explained Kihyun as he took hold of Wonho’s hand. He led him into his room to set down the bags.

 

Giving the boy a once over, Kihyun ran his fingers through Wonho’s hair a couple times before nodding with approval. “This will do,” he stated, reaching behind the other to grab his camera. “Let’s go.”

 

“Go where?”

 

“My new studio.”

 

Wonho followed Kihyun into the other bedroom, which had now been transformed completely into a new space. It had a tripod in the corner, a few softboxes, and a couch that Wonho didn’t understand when and how it got there.

 

“But why—“

 

“And you’re my model,” Kihyun stated, snapping a picture of the confused boy. “Perfect,” he mused.

 

“What do I do? I’ve never done this before, so,” he trailed off, being pushed over to the couch. He even noticed the wallpaper had been altered. “Since when were you so professional?”

 

“Since I received an award for my fucking exhibition. That fucking professor tricked us into getting judged by real professionals of whatever mediums we chose. Some girl got cast in a musical, another was signed to a label. This professor is fucking insane and has the greatest connections. I didn’t get anything but a fucking award. Money and an opportunity to display my work alongside some of the best in the area.”

 

Wonho watched as Kihyun’s eyes lit up with awe. He felt inspired. He wished he could snatch the camera from the photographer’s hands and capture this moment. Instead, he did so with his own cellphone.

 

Kihyun snapped out of his small trance. “What are you doing?”

 

“You’re just too cute. I need a new background, anyway,” he laughed, setting the photo as his home and lock screens.

 

Kihyun sighed. “Whatever, let’s just get to it, okay?”

 

“But what is this for? Is your project done now? Do I _really_ need to model?”

 

“Why wouldn’t you want to model? You’re literally perfect. In every way. I could sell your photos and become a billionaire instantly. But I won’t,” he added when he noticed Wonho’s apprehensive expression. “I want all these photos to myself.”

 

“Um, okay. What should I do?”

 

“You can sit, stand, walk, jump, dance, sing, anything really. It doesn’t matter. My concept is ‘you,’ so you literally can do whatever the fuck you want to. Just try to have fun. It may be awkward at first, but once you get the hang of it, it’ll be great.”

 

Wonho tried to recall the poses he had seen in magazines and on posters, but Kihyun’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“So how were your roommates today?”

 

The other was about to respond but stopped as he heard the sound of the camera shutter. Kihyun wasn’t actually interested in Hyungwon or Minhyuk’s doings but rather just wanted a reaction out of Wonho. A natural response.

 

After a few random questions or comments from Kihyun, Wonho slowly but surely grew comfortable in front of the lens.

 

A couple shots and poses later, Kihyun lowered his camera and smiled at Wonho. “Next outfit.”

 

“Which one?”

 

Kihyun chewed his lower lip as if deep in thought. Wonho licked his own, eyeing the other’s. He didn’t know how long the shoot would last, but he didn’t think he himself could last too much longer.

 

After a moment of consideration, Kihyun just said, “Surprise me,” with a soft chuckle.

 

Nodding, Wonho exited the room only to re-enter minutes later in sweatpants. Just sweatpants.

 

After one quick glance, Kihyun just shook his head. “Won, I’m not shooting a porno. Go put on a shirt.”

 

Wonho was about to object before an idea came to mind. He agreed and left the room, smirking on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so short. ;-;  
> the next chapter is a lil smutty (ok, maybe a little more than that lol). i've been having issues writing smut lately for some reason (and lately means the past 6 or so months. i'm struggling here).
> 
> that's why it took so long to upload this chapter. originally, this chapter was gonna have the smut in the latter half (i generally do two parts to a chapter, each around 1k-2k words long) but i thought i should at least post the first half so i'm not abandoning this story for too long.
> 
> idk when the next part will be uploaded, but i'll try to post it asap.
> 
> thanks for dealing with my awfulness as a fanfic writer. lololol. love y'all lots <3


	8. Stop Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hear me out. 
> 
> Something changed in me and has made it extremely difficult for me to write smut. After I got busy and had like NO time whatsoever, writing smut became such a struggle for me. ;-; It always turns fluffy or I postpone the smut as much as I can. Like this story, for example. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot smut, but I didn't want to write their scene as them under the influence of alcohol. I'll read that, but I'd rather not contribute. So instead, I decided to establish their relationship before I wrote their smuts. That's why it became a chaptered fic lol. 
> 
> So, this is just the lead-up to the smut (if there is any). hehehehhehehehehehhe I'm once again procrastinating the smut. I apologize. ;-;
> 
> The problem is that I want to write the scenes. It's just that when I write it, I overanalyze how awkward/possible the positions are and then I end up deleting like half of it. So if it's absolute trash, you know why. ;)
> 
> Here's some kiho <3

“Better?” Wonho asked as he entered the makeshift studio.

 

Kihyun gave him a once over and shrugged. “At least you’re not naked.”

 

He raised the camera and, through the lens, captured his model’s provocative expression.

 

“How open are you to suggestions?” Wonho asked after what seemed like four hundred clicks of the camera. He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

 

Just another camera shutter.

 

Kihyun pursed his lips. “Not that open, but what is it that you have in mind?” He lowered the camera, but it instantly returned to its rightful place before Kihyun’s face as he snapped another couple of photos. Wonho’s hesitant expression needed to be captured before Kihyun’s attention could be diverted.

 

With a quick glance to the tripod that stood isolated in the corner, Wonho said, “Can you connect your camera to the tripod?” He quickly reached it and brought it to where he thought would be best for what he had in mind.

 

“Um, yeah. I can do that. But why?”

 

“Does your camera have a timer? And, like, can it shoot multiple shots without you clicking the button each time?” Wonho ignored Kihyun’s question.

 

“Yeah, there’s a setting for that. But w—”

 

“Okay, good. Can you just set that up?” He smiled at the other. “Please?”

 

Kihyun followed and before he even knew it, he was dragged to the couch in view of the camera after pressing the button to start the timer.

 

“Won, what are you—” Kihyun tried, but Wonho just grabbed his hands and wrapped them around himself.

 

“Just kiss me,” Wonho breathed.

 

“Wonho, I am _not_ shooting a porno!” He asserted, but upon hearing the timer’s beeping increase in speed, indicating the photos will start being taken soon, he pressed his lips against Wonho’s soft ones.

 

The shutter sounds and clicks of photos were drowned out by the beating of the two’s hearts and erratic breathing that grew stronger and stronger. Soon enough, Kihyun was so immersed in Wonho that he forgot about his photoshoot.

 

With the hands that encircled his lover’s waist, Kihyun slowly peeled off Wonho’s baggy shirt. He tossed it behind him, landing on the arm of the couch. Kihyun’s hands only roamed the body before him as his lips conquered familiar territory.

 

Wonho dropped his head, lowering his kisses down Kihyun’s jaw and neck until reaching the destination of his collarbone. Internally, Wonho applauded the boy for wearing such a loose-necked shirt that exposed part of his shoulders without much effort.

 

It made things easier.

 

Like leaving marks for the camera to notice and for Kihyun to find later.

 

Leaving light kisses along his collarbone, Wonho let his hands explore the smooth, warm skin beneath Kihyun’s T-shirt and down his lower back to the waistband of his shorts. Kihyun gasped softly at the touch, causing Wonho to pull him in closer, wanting more reaction.

 

Wonho returned to Kihyun’s mouth as his fingertips grazed the hem of his shirt. He wanted it off. He wanted to feel Kihyun’s bare skin against his. But he didn’t want to break the kiss just yet.

 

He lifted the shirt halfway up the other’s torso, deepening the kiss. His tongue begged permission before intruding into the warm cavern.

 

Kihyun broke the kiss to catch his breath. His shirt came off at the same time, courtesy of Wonho. He stood up, bringing Wonho with him and continued the kiss.

 

“You’re gonna love me after this,” Wonho teased, picking up Kihyun so that his legs would wrap around him.

 

Absorbed in each other, Wonho attempted to bring them both into the next room, walking backwards. He missed the doorway by a mile and bumped into the wall. He just giggled into Kihyun’s mouth and maneuvered them over to make it through successfully.

 

“Why am I gonna love you after?” Kihyun mumbled against Wonho’s lips.

 

“Because,” he replied between kisses. “Your camera roll will be blessed.”

 

“Shit,” Kihyun laughed as they finally reached his room. “I set it to stop motion. It won’t stop until I press the button or it di—”

 

“Oh, shut up already,” Wonho whined, leaning back onto the bed until Kihyun was safely resting on top of him. 

 

While straddling his lap, Kihyun took Wonho’s mouth with his and ran his fingers over his chest.

 

Wonho’s back tingled and his chest was starting to under the light touches. He moaned softly into the other’s mouth and the vibrations between the two’s mouths prompted Kihyun to smile. Wonho smiled back as they kissed before he pulled the smaller tighter against his skin.

 

Their kisses changed to passionate and heated from tender and sweet as they became greedy for more. It wasn’t until a hand reached a bit lower than usual when a question was asked.

 

“How far?” Wonho voiced, watching the other with darkened, lust-filled eyes. He saw the other swallow in thought before he nodded. Though Kihyun didn’t really answer the question, Wonho knew his answer. He knew that the motion granted him permission.

 

He licked his lips before crashing them onto the smaller’s. Kihyun gasped at the sudden force but was soon melting into the embrace, mouth opening for more, hands coming up to lace his fingers in the other’s hair. He wanted more.

 

Wonho leaned back and rolled them over until he was hovering above the other, supporting elbows placed on each side of Kihyun’s head. Lips still attached, Wonho ran one hand down the smaller’s chest and stomach until he teased the skin at the waistline of his pants.

 

“Can I?” he asked huskily against the other’s lips. But it was Kihyun who reached down to help the other out. His fingers fumbled with the zipper and after a little bit of struggle was able to slide his skinny jeans off. “Also, why skinny jeans?” Wonho whined as he, too, removed his own pants.

 

They laid there for a moment and chuckled. Kihyun, being more experienced in a way, took control and pulled the other closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that piece of trash, what do you guys want? (I need help lol)  
> Would you prefer me to write (in as much detail as I can manage) their smut scene in the next chapter, or would you prefer me to move on and keep this mostly fluffy and just hint at the smut? lololol
> 
> Either way, this fic is almost over in my opinion. Both couples are together, the ex-girlfriend is out of the picture, and Kihyun was awarded for his photo exhibition.
> 
> From the beginning, this was supposed to be a oneshot, so I'm surprised I managed to get this far lmao. 
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling so much. I honestly have no idea what to do and I'm trying to finish my incomplete fics before I publish more.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some comments (comments are nice <3)


End file.
